Les pousseurs
by seraphimr
Summary: Personne n'est tout blanc , ni tout noir ... En chacun , sommeille un peu de ce qu'il observe chez les autres . Alors que se passe t il , lorsqu'il s'agit du monde magique ? reviews pour une suite


Le petit matin venait de se lever sur Poudlard , et comme chaque matin de l'année scolaire , la Grande Salle se trouvait peu à peu remplie , accueillant avec une douceur presque maternelle des enfants pour la plupart encore un peu endormis . Ils venaient , tels à des zombies , le ventre vide et l'esprit peu enclin à apprendre , et repartaient , après un bon petit-déjeuner , prêts à affronter les dures épreuves d'une journée de cours .

Ce jour-ci , justement , trois d'entre eux franchirent la porte d'entrée , le teint blafard et le visage peu engageant . Il faut dire que leur nuit avait été des plus mouvementées ; ils l'avaient passé à courir pour attraper la personne qui parcourait tout Poudlard , chaque soir , depuis deux mois , mais sans laisser le moindre nom sur la carte des Maraudeurs . Après quelques heures de repérage et quelques trois heures de courses-poursuites , ponctuées d'échappée dues à un certain Rusard , il avaient fini par piéger 'le' coupable ; un raton-laveur de trente centimètres , qui répondait maintenant (peu ou prou) au surnom d'Avarie . Une grande humiliation pour le 'Sauveur' du monde sorcier .

Ce qui n'expliquait qu'en partie leur manque d'enthousiasme . L'autre raison , c'était que leur première heure de cours était , encore et toujours , un double cours de Potions .

Leur moral était quelque part dans les abysses obscures du Pacifique .

A leur table , comme d'habitude lorsque les estomacs commençaient à se remplir , et que les cerveaux se mettaient tout juste à fonctionner , les conversations allaient bon train . Dean discutait avec Neville d'un nouveau jeu des frères Weasley , qui , comme toujours , avaient besoin de volontaires pour tester leurs trouvailles . La question était de savoir s'il était prudent de se proposer . Seamus , vaguement passionné , écoutait d'une oreille distraite le débat qui prenait forme , tout en feuilletant un magazine animé de Quidditsh avec deux autres griffondors , tout autant intéressés de connaître les dernières nouvelles de leur sport favori que l'emblématique irlandais .

Lavande et Parvati , de leur côté , toujours fidèles à leurs réputations , chuchotaient l'une à l'oreille de l'autre , jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil discret à un garçon avant de pouffer nerveusement de rire , et de se remettre à chuchoter fébrilement . Leur complicité était touchante , et leur simplicité charmante , lorsqu'elles avaient onze ou douze ans ; maintenant , à l'orée de leur seizième année , les faisaient plutôt paraître superficielles au possible . Pourtant cela semblait plaire , d'une certaine façon , à certains Poufsouffles , pour qui le charme cultivé par ces deux jeunes sœurs n'était pas passé inaperçu . Ces derniers se murmuraient à l'oreille des encouragements , pour que l'un d'eux fasse le premier pas vers elles , ce qui n'aurait su trop tarder .

C'est cependant en dépit de cette atmosphère printanière que les trois célèbres griffondors remplissaient leurs pauvres estomacs , mais en silence . Par trop de fatigue , ils ne semblaient pas enclins à parler , et à participer à cet engouement visible pour le temps qui s'adoucissait , par ces mois de bourgeons et de nouvelles fleurs . Par chance , une heure d'histoire de la magie suffirait à les remettre d'aplomb , et c'était justement ce qui suivrait le cours de potion . C'est à cette pensée qu'un faible sourire parvint aux lèvres de Harry , que la douce Hermione remarqua au détour d'une cuillère de céréales , et elle commençait déjà à lui répondre par un même sourire , quand un soudain bruit brisa le murmure qui s'était installé dans la grande Salle , amplifié par les dimensions plus qu'honorable de la pièce .

'SAPRISTI ! Petit impertinent , vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ! JE VOIS QU'IL ME FAUT BIEN SÉVIR , ICI , POUR ÊTRE RESPECTÉ !'

Tous les élèves se retournèrent en même temps , pour une fois en parfait synchronisme , et avec le même air blême sur les traits ; chacun avait reconnu la voix d'un professeur , mais bien le dernier de qui ils se seraient attendus à de tels propos . Alors que sur leurs visages se dessinait une expression de réelle terreur , l'air autour d'eux sembla devenir électrique , et une brusque brise le leva en plein milieu de la Grande Salle pour se précipiter en un tourbillon autour de l'infortuné élève et du professeur , dont les yeux semblaient prendre au fil des secondes une couleur de plus en plus sanguine . Tout autour du professeur se formait une terrifiante accumulation d'énergie , et rien ne laissait plus le moindre doute sur ce qui allait arriver .

'Professeur !'

'Albus !'

Minerva Mc Gonagall et Severus Rogue crièrent au même instant alors que la décharge d'énergie se mettait en mouvement vers le jeune élève et qu'une violente lumière illumina toute la pièce .

Le silence tomba sur le réfectoire de Poudlard , alors que son directeur , Albus Dumbledore , gisait à terre , les traits encore déformés par une si réelle sauvagerie . Rogue , toujours figé dans son geste , restait comme interdit d'une telle réaction . Son bras , encore tendu , tenait sa baguette toujours aussi droite , mais des tremblements vinrent trahir le trouble qui s'emparait de lui , en dépit du visage tout aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire , et on pouvait lire la peur d'un enfant perdu , quelque part au fond de ces yeux noirs d'ordinaire si froids . Il replia vite son bras , comme s'il venait soudainement de prendre conscience qu'il l'avait gardé pointé vers le corps du vieux magicien aux cheveux grisonnants . Le regard vide , il regarda autour de lui , pour ne voir , au travers d'un brouillard de confusion , qu'une pluie d'éclats tout aussi vides que les siens .

L'air un peu hagard , il marcha lentement vers la fin de la longue table des professeurs , et s'aperçut que Minerva était restée prostrée , encore debout , comme ne voulant pas s'apercevoir de ce qui était encore autour d'elle . Elle avait les yeux encore fixés sur le corps inconscient d'Albus , des yeux d'un ciel inondés de larmes . Elle remuait légèrement la tête , de droite à gauche , dans une litanie silencieuse qu'elle seule semblait pouvoir exprimer , remuant sans s'en rendre compte des lèvres qui paraissaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter .

'Minerva'

Elle sursauta en entendant son nom , et se retourna vers Severus qui s'était placé un peu derrière elle . Elle le regarda sans le voir , et quand celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule , elle eut un nouveau sursaut . Lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau son regard , elle vit qu'il essayait de faire un léger sourire , comme pour la rassurer , et même si cela ne la réconforta pas complètement , elle commença peu à peu à retrouver ses esprits , alors que Rogue se dirigeait lentement vers Dumbledore . Après avoir descendu les petits escaliers menant à la table des professeurs , il s'approcha du jeune garçon pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien , puis se pencha sur le corps inanimé de son ami . Il écarta doucement une mèche de ses longs cheveux argent , découvrant un peu son visage contracté , et vérifia qu'il était encore vivant .

Minerva s'approcha de lui , et quelques élèves sortaient encore mal de leur torpeur , alors que de plusieurs endroits dans la salle s'élevaient de timides murmures .

'Pourquoi ?... S… Severus , pourquoi Albus a fait cela ?...'

Il se tourna vers elle , et lui répondit alors qu'elle notait un léger tremblement dans sa voix , d'habitude si ferme et si sûre .

'Je n'en sais rien , Minerva . Je n'en sais absolument rien …'


End file.
